


Did I Hear You Right?

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Due South reference, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Clark's mind and eye wanders





	Did I Hear You Right?

**Author's Note:**

> July 2 2003

Clark watched as Lex bent down to pick up the Frisbee Chloe had tossed their way. The fine arch of t-shirted back. Close fitting jeans cupped his ass like Clark's hands wanted to do. Independence Day picnic; one of the few times Clark had seen Lex dressed down, and he couldn't take his eyes off him.

"Mount Me" he blurted out. He couldn't help it. Months of unresolved tension and teenage hormones had taken their toll.

"What, Clark?" Lex asked.

"Um, I was just thinking how cool it would be to be a Royal Canadian Mountie. You know, like Fraser."


End file.
